


Church of Lilith

by aliceshermione



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, set before the whole sabrina queen of hell mess, some shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceshermione/pseuds/aliceshermione
Summary: Zelda prays and Lilith watches from the shadows. What'll happen when she decides to make her presence known?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Church of Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut because who doesn't love that? Let me know what you think!

From the moment Zelda was old enough to know what religion meant, she had worshipped the Dark Lord. She had thrown friendships away, tossed relationships to the side all to make sure that her devotion wasn’t compromised. But now, as an adult, she wasn’t sure where she stood. She didn’t know who she was without Him. Was it possible to worship someone else? Someone who had lied to her entire family? Who had compromised Sabrina’s safety? 

Did they have a choice? 

Tonight, as she sat in a pew within the ruins of the desecrated church, she hoped that a sign would make itself known. Could someone tell her that she was doing the right thing? That she was doing what Edward would’ve wanted her to do? 

As her hands clutched the back of the pew in front of her, Zelda closed her eyes. 

“Lilith…” 

She muttered. 

Little had she known, the brunette was watching from the shadows, silently willing herself to make her presence known. But as Zelda said her name, she froze. 

“Lilith, I’m afraid I don’t know what to do,” She admitted, her lower lip trembling, “The coven is falling apart. Their faith is shaken, as is mine. I don’t know if praying to you is the right thing to do, but I see no other choice. I simply pray that you can help us in our hour of need… That you haven’t forgotten about me.” 

Zelda Spellman was praying to her for a second time and she would be lying if she said the sentiment didn’t bring tears to her eyes. After so long of feeling like she wasn’t worthy of such a thing, someone saw her as their only hope. And, of all people, Zelda. A woman who was generally so strong, so shameless.

Lilith’s feet carried her forward, standing behind the scarlet-haired witch as her hands settled on her shoulders. At the touch, Zelda looked up. She didn’t turn around, however. She merely felt her limbs relax, a hand moving to place itself over Lilith’s as she let out a breath. Zelda knew who stood behind her, if those ruby red nails were any indication. 

If Lilith’s presence here wasn’t a sign, she truly didn’t know what was. 

Silently, the demoness brushed Zelda’s hair to one side, leaning down and allowing her lips to connect with her pulse point. The sound that escaped the high priestess’ lips was caught between a moan and a whimper. She didn’t know how long she’d waited to feel those lips on any part of her body, but it had been …. Too long. 

“Lilith…” 

She breathed, a hand lifting to reach behind her and curl into soft brown locks. At the sound of her name falling from Zelda’s lips, she bit down on the patch of skin she was currently worshipping. The dark lord was currently locked in Nicholas’ body and Lilith had never felt so free, so desperate to feel the other witch come undone at her own hand. It was like they’d both been waiting for this and she doubted very highly that once they started, they could stop. 

Feeling the bite, Zelda let out a soft moan, louder this time and dug her nails into the back of Lilith’s neck. “Come here…” She said, urging the demoness to walk around the pew and join her, hoping to see more than just her hands. With that, Lilith’s mouth disconnected from Zelda’s neck with a loud ‘ pop ! ‘ and she smirked, doing as she was asked. 

Seeing her in her royal attire caused Zelda’s heart to skip a beat. Could it be attributed to her high blood pressure? Regardless, it made the Spellman matriarch want to devote the rest of her existence to Lilith and forget she’d ever praised anyone else.

No words were spoken as Zelda reached for Lilith’s hand, tugging her forward so that she was straddling her lap in the pew. Lilith assisted by hiking up her dress, hands resting on the high priestess’ shoulders as a deep, passionate kiss was placed on her lips. It felt like a beautiful sin to kiss her after so long of wondering what it would feel like. 

This was no ordinary encounter. It was an encounter filled with longing, with need, with all the words neither of them had ever had a chance to say aloud. Thankfully, words weren’t needed. 

Barely pulling away from the newly-named Queen of Hell, Zelda lifted the end of her regal gown and slid her hands up her garter-covered legs. Her skin was like touching Hellfire. And perhaps she had. Now, the brunette had pulled back a bit, biting her lower lip as her eyes darkened significantly with lust. 

The look alone was enough to drive Zelda mad. 

Nails dug into Lilith’s upper thighs, causing her to gasp and retort with a hand pressing against Zelda’s throat. Each of them liked a little pain mixed with their pleasure, each knowing very little else. Pain had been apart of both of their journeys, but somehow, it felt relieving. It made them both feel alive. 

Zelda’s eyes closed at the feeling of the hand around her throat, the one that continued to squeeze as the redhead’s hand moved higher and higher. Eventually, she rudely pushed aside the fabric covering her dripping core and ran two fingers through her folds, causing Lilith’s back to arch. The sight caused Zelda’s clit to ache with need, her vision blurring slightly. She WAS someone to be worshipped… At that moment, everything came into perspective. 

For so many years, she had praised the wrong deity. 

She would remedy that right this moment. 

“Oh, Zelda…” 

Lilith moaned in time with two fingers slipping deep inside of her core, both women exhaling. It felt amazing, both to have Zelda inside of her and to feel Lilith’s walls clench around Zelda’s fingers. It only took a moment for them to create a steady pace, Zelda’s arm coming to grip her back as she pumped her fingers in and out. The brunette’s hips rolled down onto Zelda’s fingers, the hand that wasn’t around her throat, securing itself in her hair. 

“Praise Lilith…” 

Zelda whispered, causing a fresh flock of goosebumps to quake down Lilith’s spine. Oh, how delicious, she thought. She wanted nothing more than for this woman to praise her, always. 

“Harder…” 

Lilith panted, Zelda taking the hint and pumping her fingers deeper, curling them slightly as her nails continued to dig into her left upper thigh. Deep crescent marks were surely forming underneath the fabric, their activities hidden by the long dress she wore. Oh, how she wished she could’ve taken one of those glorious nipples into her mouth and sucked until she begged her to stop. 

Alas, another time.

Zelda could tell she was getting close by the whimpers that fell from her lips which urged her to curl her fingers, pressing right against the sensitive spot within her. The bucking of hips became needier, deciding not to restrain herself. Why should she? She had waited far too long to be fucked by Zelda Spellman, to be praised by anyone. She was going to enjoy it. 

A groan left Lilith’s lips as she finally came undone, her body jerking like someone who’d just been electrocuted. Zelda’s fingers stilled inside of her, holding onto her as her forehead moved to rest against Zelda’s shoulder, a soft moan leaving her lips. It was safe to say that the brunette was seeing stars and it was all because of the redhead. 

Lilith’s hand soon left her throat, opting to rest over her heart that seemed to be beating just as fast as her own. A hum left her lips at this. 

“Perhaps I underestimated you,” 

Lilith murmured, breath hot on her ear. The need between Zelda’s legs was almost unbearable, every touch and breath on her skin causing goosebumps. The high priestess smirked, pulling her fingers out of the woman, earning a soft little sound, bringing them up to her own mouth to taste. 

This wasn’t just for Lilith’s benefit. 

Zelda groaned as she tasted Lilith’s juices, fully drinking in her Queen. No, she had never tasted anything so… delicious. If she’d been in the garden, she surely would’ve eaten the forbidden fruit. 

At the sight of this, Lilith groaned, harshly grabbing those fingers and pulling them into her own mouth to suck, eyes never leaving Zelda’s. Her lips parted as she watched Lilith taste herself, shivering. 

“You taste … Marvelous,” 

She mused, allowing the woman to nip her fingers playfully before pulling her mouth away. The smirk was ever-present on Lilith’s lips. Oh, how she loved to toy with her. 

“I trust you will allow me to taste you next? After all, I am your Queen… And you worship me.” 

Zelda’s eyes darkened. Her body leaned in closer, nose brushing against her jaw. 

“Allow us to see what good it’ll do me.”

Fin.


End file.
